PreShrunken Princess, Kiddnappings, and Philip
by Blazing-P14
Summary: 15 year old Philip and his Dog Foxy come to Lindbulm to become Soldiers. Soon when Princess Garnet visits a lot strange things start happening including Princess Garnet shrinking and Eiko getting Kiddnapped by Philip's Arch enemy.
1. Chapter 1:Philip Comes to Town

Chapter 1:Philip comes to Town  
  
As the story begins a boy and is walking into the town of Lindbulm. He is amazed at the sights of the big city and starts to explore.  
  
Philip: Wow! This place is big I wonder where the castle is?  
  
Foxy: *Wags Tail *  
  
Philip: Come on lets go find the castle.  
  
Philip and Foxy go looking around the city in amazement. They walk around until they reach Alice's Item shop.  
  
Philip: Well I might as well go in.  
  
Philip steps inside the shop to have a look around he notices the place is filled head to toe with Potions and other things. Philip picks up 5 Potions and 3 Tents. He then walks up to the counter and hands the items to Alice.  
  
Alice: I've never seen you before. Are you from around here?  
  
Philip: No not at all.  
  
Alice: Is that all you'll be buy'n?  
  
Philip: Yes!  
  
Alice: That'll be 4900 gil.  
  
Philip: Here you go. *hands her 5000 gil * Thanks! Oh by the way do you know where the castle is?  
  
Alice: Yep right there! *points to castle in distance*  
  
Philip: *falls over*  
  
Alice: Didn't you notice it when you came to town?  
  
Philip: Nope?  
  
Philip: By the way do you know how to get there?  
  
Alice: Yes I do. Just go to the Air Cab Station near the entrance to the town and ask to be taken to the castle!  
  
Philip: Gee thanks. *Philip runs out the shop Foxy following close behind*  
  
Alice: Wait you overpaid me! *Another location across town*  
  
Old Woman: Help me! A thief had just stolen an old woman's money and ran off. Just then two Lindbulm soldiers come up to the old woman. One was skinny the other was plump.  
  
Skinny Soldier: What has happened.  
  
Old Woman: I was just mugged!  
  
Plump Soldier: Did you get a good look at his face?  
  
Old Woman: No I didn't.  
  
Skinny Soldier: Well wh-*a woman's scream fills the air*  
  
Both Soldiers: We must go investigate! *they both run off*  
  
Meanwhile in front of the air cab station the mugger has taken a little girl hostage.  
  
Little girl: *crying* Let me go!  
  
Mugger: No one move or the brat gets it.  
  
Little Girl's Mother: Please someone help her! Just then the soldiers show up.  
  
Skinny Soldier: Put that little girl down.  
***EndChapter1*** 


	2. Chapter 2: Philip Foils a Hostage Situat...

Chapter 2: Philip Foils a Hostage Situation  
  
Skinny Soldier: Like I said put that little girl down.  
  
Mugger: You two better stay back or I'll kill the brat.  
  
The commotion was drawing a crowd but no one dared move forward.  
  
Mugger: You all better stay back or else.  
  
The Mugger then takes out a knife and holds it close to girl's face. The little girl puts both hands over her face.  
  
Little Girl's Mother: Please let my Lily go!  
  
Mugger: Only if I get away lady!  
  
*Back two Philip and Foxy*  
  
Philip and Foxy are walking towards the Air cab station when Philip notices a crowd.  
  
Philip: I wonder what's happening? Let's go check it out!  
  
They run to the crowd and get the attenion of a young man.  
  
Philip: Excuse me? What is this crowd looking at?  
  
Young Man: A thug has taken a little girl hostage  
  
Philip (Thinking): This is a hostage situation I'd better stop that jerk before someone gets hurt.  
  
Philip then threw a rock at the mugger's right hand. The mugger shrieks in pain and drops the knife.  
  
Philip: Go Foxy!  
  
Foxy then runs through the crowd and bites the mugger in his left leg the pulls real hard. As he falls the mugger drops Lily.  
  
Philip then runs through the crowd and picks up the Lily and takes her over to her mother.  
  
Philip: Here you go miss.  
  
Lily's Mother: Oh thank you very much!  
  
Philip: You're welcome now if you excuse me I have to teach that thug a lesson!  
  
At that second Lily uncovered her face.  
  
Lily: Mommy how'd I get over here with you?  
  
Lily's Mother: The boy over there saved you!  
  
Just then the mugger gets up.  
  
Mugger: Who's the wise guy who sent this dog after me?  
  
The mugger kicks Foxy hard and Foxy stumbles to the ground.  
  
Philip: You'd better apologize for kicking my dog!  
  
Mugger: So the hero emerges? You got a lot of nerve messing with me you punk kid.  
  
Philip: Let's see you back it up!  
  
The mugger picks up his knife off the ground.  
  
Mugger: Don't mind if I do.  
  
The mugger charges at Philip.  
  
Mugger: I'm taking you out kid!  
  
Philip quickly dodges the stab and pulls out his pole and smacks him hard in the head.  
  
The entire crowd was speechless.  
  
Philip: A word of advice never call me a kid and never hurt my dog.  
  
With those words spoken Philip walks over to Foxy and picks her up then walks up the stairs.  
  
Lily: Thank you for rescuing me.  
  
Philip turns around and smiles at her.  
  
Philip: No Problem.  
  
***EndChapter2*** 


End file.
